


Honey I'm Good

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Based on a song, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Multi, Polyamory, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were, in fact, not meant to be broken. And neither of them were breaking any rules. They just had to remember to keep the rules in mind after a several hours of drinking. Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Good

Three glasses of wine at four different places made twelve glasses which was two whole bottles of wine. But if the glasses were five ounces instead of four then that made … two and half bottles? Maybe? Wait. Hadn’t he drank the rest of Rosa’s drink a couple of times? Well the wine was expensive but did that make five glasses and four places?

Lysander wasn’t actually sure. What he was sure of was the pair of long legs in black lace stockings thrown over his lap. They were sitting in an upscale bar on a loveseat. Lysander was drinking and running his hands over those long legs, throwing smiles at their owner every so often.

She was gorgeous. She had almond colored skin, blue eyes, dark blood red hair and the most kissable looking lips painted in plum. Lysander sipped some more wine as he slid his vision over her deep purple cupid’s bow and only noticed her staring at him back when she mouthed something over the music.

“Hmm?” Lysander hummed and reached over to brush his knuckles over her beautifully sculpted cheekbone.

“You came here with friends?”

“My brother and his wife.”

“And are you staying the night with them?”

Lysander paused. It probably looked like he was considering her words. Really he was kicking himself. This was why he didn’t drink too much. The way he talked and acted while drunk gave people the wrong impression. Castiel liked it, of course, but this woman was not his Castiel.

Laughing, he turned to the side and placed his glass on the little table that was beside the couch. When he turned back he placed his hand on her knee.

“I think I’ve had too much to drink,” he admitted.

“I think we need to have some more,” the lilac lipped woman purred. She scooted forwards so that instead of sitting next to Lysander with her legs thrown over his lap she was pretty much sitting on him.

“I think we should say goodbye.” Lysander gently but firmly wriggled out from under his drinking partner.

“Why?” She grabbed his wrist loosely as he stood.

Lysander looked back at her. She had a little pout on her amethyst lips that made him want to stay. But of course, that was the very reason he absolutely couldn’t. “In one sentence, if I stay with you now, I’m fairly sure I’m going to stay the night with you.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

When she nuzzled his hand he pulled it away, both to keep himself from caressing her and to show her his ring finger. Wrapping around the base of the digit was a heavy, black titanium band, encasing a smaller band of jade which had skulls carved into it. When her lips pressed into an O Lysander wondered if she was whistling. She took his hand and examined the band.

“That is one hell of a wedding ring!”

“It is somewhat unconventional.”

“I happen to like unconventional,” she said looking up at him with a smile. Then she batted his hand away. “But not on married men.” With that she got up, leaving Lysander and her half empty glass behind, and walked over to the bar.

 

* * *

 

He was in trouble. He was probably in really big trouble.

Castiel had the holy grail of relationship goals. Clothes on, no skin to skin contact except with kissing the face, neck and shoulders, absolutely no orgasms given or received; those were the rules. He wasn’t cheating, he was just having fun.

But sometimes having fun became a little dangerous. Case in point: while Lysander went out with his brother and Rosalya to some upscale bars, Castiel was making the rounds at some of his old haunts. There was strong liquor, loud music and sexually uninhibited strangers.

The stranger that Castiel was being to think he was going to get in trouble with was a buxom blonde with the taste of a Screwdriver in her mouth and tangerine coloring on her lips. Lysander would have loved to be in Castiel’s place, back to the wall, the woman pressed against him with her lips on his.

But that could only happen if Castiel played by the rules.

The woman gave him a couple of light kisses on his lips before leaned against him and taking his left hand. “So. What’s it like being in an open relationship?” She lifted his hand and examined it.

“It’s not exactly an open relationship. We’re closer to swingers.”

In the dim lighting of back hallway of the club the titanium encased, carved jade band on his wedding finger glowed a little. The woman with the coral lips smiled as she looked at it.

“Swingers, huh? But still, I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship before.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. Polyamory wasn’t out of the question in his marriage, but had he actually mentioned it? Lysander would definitely have to present for a conversation like that and since he wasn’t--

When had Castiel’s hand ended up on her ass? It was a nice ass too. Castiel could bet the rest of her would feel just as good under his hands.

“It’s a good thing,” those perfect peach lips muttered, “that I’m bisexual.”

Humming, Castiel gathered his thoughts and said: “So am I.”

While the woman processed that, Castiel made plans to escape. He would put money on the fact that if he brought an addition to their relationship home without warning, he wouldn’t have a relationship or a home to go back to afterwards.

“A husband!” She’d caught on. “Nice! You should have told me what I was in for. Is he coming to pick us up?”

“We should probably get back to the bar,” Castiel muttered.

“Definitely!”

Before Castiel could do more than roll his eyes she was dragging him back towards the bar, elbowing her way through the crowd. When they slammed their way into an open spot on the bar she waved the bartender and ordered another Screwdriver.

“And for you?” the bartender asked.

“Nothing,” Castiel replied. “I’m fine.”

“What?!” The woman’s apricot colored lips dropped open into a pout. “Why?!”

“I have any more to drink and I’m going to have to explain a sudden threesome to my husband.”

“That actually sounds great,” the bartender said.

Castiel gave him a look. “Mind your business!” he snapped before turning back to the woman with cantaloupe tinged pout. “Look I gotta go. Right now. If I bring you home without talking to my husband first, I promise he won’t be around for either of us for long.”

The woman continued to pout. “Next time?”

Leaning in, Castiel smiled. “What’s your number?”

 

* * *

 

The fresh air felt good against his skin. During the walk from the club to the parking lot where he was supposed to be meeting Lysander, Castiel had stripped off his jacket and was lifting his shirt to let the air hit his lower stomach.

“Sexy.”

Castiel groaned. He knew that voice, even when he was drunk. Well, especially when he was drunk.

“Nathaniel, why are you here?”

Nathaniel came strolling up to Castiel from farther into the parking lot. He was smiling, wearing a light blue, form fitting tank top and low riding jeans. The outfit made him showing up suddenly a little better.

“Candy said she was picking you up so came along for the ride.”

“I bet you were hoping for a ride,” Castiel said with a smirk.

Laughing, Nathaniel didn’t even deny the accusation. Instead he closed the distance between them with a swaggering gait that Castiel had practically watch Nathaniel develop over the years they’d known each other. The whiskey in Castiel’s system, the lateness of the night and the way Nathaniel moved like he was silently and seductively begging him, made Castiel want to lick his lips. But the whiskey and time were doing two jobs at once. Being overly drunk and exhausted didn’t exactly help in getting it up.

“I bet you’ve been such a good boy all night, since Lysander hasn’t been with you.” Nathaniel practically put his mouth to Castiel’s ear. His fingers were drumming against the bare skin of Castiel’s side. “I could make your night,” he whispered.

Castiel snorted. “Don’t you have a wife to tend to?”

“You do remember that she drove me to get you, right?”

“I’m gonna punch you, blondie.”

“You absolutely will not!”

Castiel looked over Nathaniel’s shoulder, Nathaniel turned around, and Lysander came swaying into view. His bow tie was untied and hanging limply around his neck. The collar of his dress shirt was undone and he had his jacket hanging over his shoulder.

“You look like hell,” Nathaniel snorted. Castiel just grunted in agreement.

“It’s four-thirty in the morning, I’ve had about three bottles of wine, and Candy sent me to get you. If you don’t get in the car right fucking now I’m leaving without the both of you and you can call a cab.”

“I don’t have cab money,” Nathaniel muttered as he began to move towards Lysander.

Following on unsteady feet Castiel added: “I spent all my cash on liquor.”

“I don’t care,” Lysander muttered as he turned his back and made for the car.

When all three of them were buckled in and Candy was backing out of the parking spot, Castiel nudged Lysander.

“You didn’t have three bottles of wine, did you?”

“Are there usually five glasses of wine in a bottle?”

“Yes,” Candy responded from the driver’s seat. “So many refills,” she muttered, probably having a vivid flashback to her time as a waitress.

“Then,” Lysander went on, “yes. I am very drunk. I’m going to sleep.”

“In my car?!” Candy asked.

“I’ll get him out when you get us home,” Castiel promised. Then he nudged Lysander again. “But one thing before you check out.”

“Please tell me this is important.”

“I met a woman with tangerine lipstick who drinks screwdrivers, is bisexual, and likes our wedding rings, and I’ve got her number.”

“Can we meet her?” Candy and Nathaniel said at nearly the same time.

“Shut up,” Lysander muttered. “Please, everyone just shut up.”

“Fine,” Castiel muttered and kissed Lysander’s head. “Go to sleep.”

 

 


End file.
